Unexpected
by XxCaptainKoalaxX
Summary: Edward left Bella. She gets turned into a vampire by Victoria. The Volturi are coming after her.. And what's up with the family reunion?
1. Prologue

"I can't believe he left me.", I said.

"Yeah, well he was an asshole anyways."

"Right."

"Yeah you didn't notice?"

"I was in 'love', remember?"

"Well you fucking suck at choosing who to love."

"I know. But I think I'm getting better at it, don't you think?"

"Really, Darling?", said Jasper.

"Well, I chose you didn't I?" 


	2. Heartless

_**UNFORTUNATELY, I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT, OWN TWILIGHT...!!!!! D':**_

_

* * *

_

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Come for a walk with me.", Edward suggested, taking my hand.

"Okay.", I said keeping my voice neutral. Edward was acting strange and I knew something was wrong. We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when we stopped. Some walk that was.

"Bella we're leaving.", he said.

"I thought we were waiting another year when I-"

"How much longer can we stay? People are already getting suspicious.", I realized I misunderstood.

"When you say _we_-," I whispered, suddenly feeling a roll of nausea.

"I meant me and my family.", he said icily.

"I'll come with you!"

"No, Bella. _You can't come_.", I felt my heart break into a million little pieces.

"But-tt why-y?", I stuttered.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with us.", he said with an unreadable expression.

"You...don't..._want me_?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

I stared, uncomprehending, into his once warm eyes. His eyes were like topaz- hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see the love I once saw.

"How can you leave me? You promised-"

"Yeah I promised but Rosalie was right. I _used you _for my entertainment, Bella. I _never loved you_. Did you really think I would fall for a _stupid, useless human_ like you?" He spoke the words slowly and precisely,his cold eyes on my face, watching my reaction about what he said. There goes the rest of my heart, on the floor shattered; stepped on by a freakin' vampire.

I won't break down. I won't break down. I won't break down. He doesn't deserve it. He's a heartless monster. A blood-sucking leech. I can't believe I almost truned into one because of him. He doesn't deserve my love. Hell, he doesn't even deserve the air I breath.

A tear ran down my face. Stupid, traitor tear.

"Well, that changes alot of things." I was surpised about how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. While in the inside I was numb.

"Take care of yourself Bella.", he whispered. It blew away like the wind. I thought I imagined it.

And just like that my boyfriend I mean ex-boyfriend, Edward Cullen, left me.

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

I always cared for Bella, like I care for Rosalie or even Esme, and I knew that I had to stop leading her on because in the end it will hurt me more to hurt her. I'm not in love with Isabbella Swan.... _I'm in love with Alice Cullen..._


	3. Revenge

It's been one month... One fucking month of nothing but pain.... One month since E-d-d _HE_ left me..... He took my family too... Emmett, my large Teddy Bear... Alice, my best friend/sister.... Carlisle and Esme, my caring parents.... Jasper and Rosalie, the sister and brother I never got the chance to meet.

Maybe Rosalie would have liked me if I was like her..... Maybe Jasper could get closer to without worrying about eating me... Maybe _He_ didn't have to worry about me breaking if I was a vampire... Maybe... Maybe... Maybe... There's a lot of If's and Maybe's that I won't be able to experience.... All because _He_ left me.

_Knock Knock_. "Bella, honey?" Charlie's muffled voice came from behind my closed bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I replied, voice dead.

"Billy invited me over today and I wanted to know if you wanted to come." I could just imagine his face. Tired and desperate. I knew I was doing that, but I couldn't control it. I tried but everything reminded me of _them._

_I m really sorry Dad_

"I was going to go for a walk, Dad." I replied, while opening the door.

"Oh." I could now see his face His face fell . _An open book_

"Well, don't stay out too late You know there have been a lot of murders lately." He said, while walking away.  
Don't I know it. It's like I'm a _supernatural magnet_. _Werewolves here _and _Vampire there _I wouldn t be surprised if Witches and Fairies also existed.

_Anything is possible when Isabella Swan is in the middle of it._ I thought bitterly.

I went downstairs after Charlie left. I got my keys and got on my beat-up truck. _Some things never change._

I drove to the meadow that had so many great memories . It also brought me nightmares. How more _pathetic_ can I get.

It was still beautiful but it was missing something. Something that made it magical . It s missing _Him_ I fell down on my knees. My _heart wrenching_ sobs echoed around the meadow.

_"He-he l-left me-e."_ I spoke out loud. The words didn't make any sense. He said he loved me. If he did he wouldn't leave me here _heart-broken_. He never cared. That _asshole_. He made me waste my time when all along he knew he was going to leave me. _Screw you EDWARD!_

I screamed. You could hear all the anger and pain I felt. Why did I have to fall for the _stupid masochistic lion_?

After my sobs quieted down the forest was quiet. No birds chirping .. No nothing. As if they knew something was going to go wrong.

I heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" My voice came out hoarse from the crying and screaming.

"Hahaha....!" That bloodcurdling laugh made my skin crawl and the hair on my neck stand up.

It's......

"You pathetic, little girl. Don t you remember me?" Victoria said with a sinister smile.

"Of course I do." I said, voice trembling.

"Good. Where's Lover Boy? I want him to suffer So we are going to make him watch while I kill you."

"He left me." I said my tone emotionless. I'm sure my lips and hands were clenched tightly.

"Oh really?" Her smirk still in place.

I nodded rigidly.

"Well then. That changes thing. Doesn t it?" She said, her smirk becoming a frown. Her eyebrows knotted together.

"How about I turn you into one of us and then you ll have to live without your mate forever...Like me!" She grinned at me. She looked wild.

Before I got the chance to fully process what she said, she had me by the neck against a tree.

"Well .. Your mistakes, yours is when you got involved with Cullen boy, always come back for revenge...And your choices always come back and bite you in the ass." She sneered at me.

I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Before I blacked out I heard her sinister laugh.

* * *

**_A/N: _Sorry I couldn't update sooner... I was really busy on Monday & Tuesday.... Thanks for adding this story for your Favorites & Alerts....**

**I'll UPDATE A.S.A.P.**

**EMoRa8D**


	4. Re Born

**Violet P.O.V.**

"So how about it?" Said Jase, my brother.

"How about a no?" I said.

"But why?" He whined like a little kid who couldn't get a pet.

"Because I said so."

"You are no fun!" He pouted.

You wondering what he's talking about? Well the _immature jerk _wants to race me.

We're **_hybrids_**. _Half-vampire/half-human_.

"Come on... Please!" He begged for the hundredth time.

"I'll wash your laundry....?"

"Nope."

"Meanie!" He replied with a huff.

"Thank you!" I replied with a smirk.

"You suck." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Immature baby!"

"Your mom!"

"She's your mom two, dumbass."

"Oh yeah." He said while rubbing his neck, a nervous habit of his.

"Is there a brain in there?" I said while knocking on his head.

"Oww... That hurt! And yes I have a brain...! Don't be jealous."

"Doesn't seem like it." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" He questioned.

"Nothing... Nothing... Nothing..."

"So.... You ARE jealous!"

"Am not!" I argued. Because really who would be jealous of his _chocolate-chip-size-brain_?

"Are too!"

"Okay... I'm not gonna argue like a little kid with you.... Again."

"Hey.....You hear that?" He whispered.

"No.....What?" I whispered back because Jase **_never_**, **_and I mean never_**, is quiet.

"It's....."

And then I heard it. A whimpering sound. It was a noise that came from someone or something that was in pain.

"You think we should check it out?" His voice rang out in the silent forest.

"I don't know.... What if it's dangerous..... Or maybe it's those _damned dogs_. You know I barely got new shoes because last time those _stupid mutts_ got one of my shoes." I whined.

"As hilarious as that was I really think we should check it out." He retorted.

"Fine.... But if something happens I'll blame it on you!"

"Geez....What a responsible and caring older sister you are!" He said sarcastically.

"By a few minutes....!" I said sticking my tongue out immaturely.

He walked to were the noise was coming from. It was a girl with what I could see. She had brown beautiful hair and ivory skin. She looked pretty.

"She's changing!" He whispered-screamed.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded because who leaves a girl alone changing intentionally? Especially when the _Volturi_ have _reinforced_ their _laws_ after what happened with the _**Cullens.**_

"She's a few hours into the change and _she's changing rapidly_!" He said at vampire speed.

"What do you mean she's changing rapidly?" I said astonished.

"Exactly that." He answered back.

"I've never heard or saw anything like this before." He mumbled incoherently to himself.

"She's waking up!" He yelped.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

"She's waking up!" Was the first I heard after waking up from my nightmare.

Wait I'm not in my bed. It feels like grass and........ Are those birds chirping? Wait a minute .... If I'm not in my bed then where am I?

I opened my eyes. I gasped. Somebody was really close to me. Our noses were almost touching.

"Come on Jase you are gonna scare her! Back off....!" Said a beautiful girl with black hair and startling blue eyes.

"Fine...... But what is she gonna do....? **_Bite me_**?" A handsome young man with the same dark hair. They look so alike they could of passed as twins. The only difference was that he had a shocking shade of green eyes instead of blue.

"I wouldn't doubt it.... She's a_ newborn remember_? I'm surprised she hasn't attacked you yet." The girl retorted.

Wait did she just said _newborn_?

"Did you...?" Wait that's not my voice. **_WHAT THE HELL!!!!!_**

"Hey, Jase you might wanna back off Right about... NOW!" I stood up so fast I was surprised I didn't get a whiplash.

"What the fuck do you mean by _newborn_?" I said with my new voice.

"Well.... Don't freak out but you are a..." She didn't finish. I already knew.

I remembered everything.... I wished I hadn't.

I remembered **_the pain_** of getting _bitten_ and the _betrayal _of the _Cullens_.

I remembered Charlie, Renee and Jacob.

I recalled everything..... I wished I could erase all those memories from my mind.

"_Vampire_." I uttered.

"Yeah. How did you know?" The guy said with a grin.

"It's a very long story." I replied with my eyes facing downwards.

"You're that chick.... No wonder I recognized you! You're _Cullen_ girl!" She said with a smirk.

"What did you say? I'm no one's property!" I _growled._ Hey I can growl! Oh my God!!! I m really a _freakin' vampire_......!

Shit... Shit... Shit... I shouldn't have gone to that stupid, useless walk.

"Hey Are you alright....?" The guy, Jase, said.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So what's your name?" Said the girl.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"_Jase_." Said the guy.

"_Violet_." Said the girl.

"_Bella_." I said nodding my head.

Violet beamed at me.

"Cool..... Nice to meet you!" I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"You too." I answered uncomfortably.

"You're the one scaring her, Violet!" Said Jase.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" The first droplets of water started to fall.

"Um...... Excuse me? Guys it s starting to rain." I said self-consciously.

"Oh.. Why are we even staying in the wettest place in the U.S.?" Said Violet.

"We aren't..... Remember?" Responded Jase.

"Oh, yeah we were just passing by." Mumbled Violet.

"Hey you want to _come with us_?" Jase said abruptly. Violet sent him a sharp look. I was shocked.

"I don't want to burden you guys."

"You won't so come with us it'll be our pleasure...!" Violet said.

"Okay..?" I said uncertainly.

Watch out world because here comes the _new_ and _improved Isabella Swan..._


	5. Vampnapped

_**A/N:**_ **Hello my fellow readers:) Here's an update to satisfy your thirst... LOL:D**

**EMoRa8D**

**

* * *

**

**Bella P.O.V.**

It's been a year since I became a vampire. Or at least that's what we think I am. It's also been a year since I met Violet and Jase, my vampire brother and sister.

"Hurry up!" I shouted, irritated.

We were going to go eat after we went shopping but Jase, the _buffoon_, wanted to come eat with us.

So here we are waiting on the _jerkster_** _(a jerk and a prankster)._**

"Hey Bella! Jase isn't here!" Violet hollered from upstairs. For such a small girl, she has a deafening scream.

"What?" I said, utterly confused. He's probably playing another prank on us.

"He's not here!" Said Violet, in hysterics.

"Jase?" I responded.

"Yes! He's gone!" Violet replied, with a aggravated growl.

"Well, I'm sure he just went hunting or something." I retorted. Apparently my reassurance didn't work because she came downstairs and started pacing.

"You are going to make a hole in the floor!" I snapped angrily.

"I don't care about the damn floor! My_ little brother _is _missing!" _Violet yelled, falling on the floor sobbing and crying.

I sighed through my nose, falling on my knees to hug her.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll come back." I said soothingly, while rubbing her back.

"No he won't….!" She responded. Her crying was subsiding.

"What makes you so sure he won't come back?"

"Why would he leave when we are taking him to eat? We know him and he sure as hell _wouldn't leave _if _free food_ was _mentioned_!"

"Well…. Yeah… Have you tried reaching him?"

"Yeah and I can't communicate. His _thoughts_ are _fuzzy_. As if he were drunk or something."

"What didn't you say that before?" I whispered, confused. Why would he be drunk…? He's stupid, but not stupid enough to get drunk. _WTF??!!_

"Hey do you smell something weird?" Violet murmured, snapping me out of my thinking.

"What _do-" _I didn't even finish because I got a whiff out of it. It was a _sweet aroma_. A _very sweet aroma_.

Hang on….. I smelled this before!

It's a…….

"_Vampire_." Violet snarled.

"Somebody fucking took my brother!" She scowled….

_Oh shit…. _This is really serious. They took Jase and Violet is pissed as hell and that is never good.

"Look calm down…. We'll figure it out and kick _whoever's asses' _we need to." She nodded vigorously. I could tell she was _livid_. I'm glad she's _not going after me_.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and clenched her jaw.

"First of all, who would want to _kidnap_ him?" I asked.

"Who wants us to _join_ so bad they'll do anything to get us?" She replied with a smirk.

"The _Volturi_!" We said in unison.

"We'll so get them and you can't say they didn't do anything this time Bella!" She said with malice in her voice.

"Fine." I said with a huff.

"Should we _let them live _one more day?" Violet said, with a cruel smirk.

"Nah… We _let them live long enough_ already." I said with a smirk of my own.

"Awesome. Let's go kick some _Volturi ass_!" She said eagerly.

I didn't expect any surprises, but the Volturi left me _speechless_ and _dumbfounded….._


	6. Arrival

**_A/N:_ Hello...! I UPDATED....! YAY.... Anyways I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER:)**

**EMoRa8D**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

"Ugh…. I'm so sleepy, Bella!" Violet whined. Sometimes I really wonder who's oldest.

We were getting off plane and Violet was being bitchy…. She so isn't a morning person.

"Well, I'm starving but you don't see me complaining." I responded, while getting our baggage. Everyone within a fifty-mile radius was to be staring at us.

"Do you think they know we're here already?" Violet whispered cautiously so that nobody could overhear us.

I shrugged.

"There's gonna be a _future-seeing-chick_ in there." Violet said, while watching my reaction.

I smirked.

"Awesome… It was getting boring anyways." I said while checking the future….

And there she was the _future-seeing-bitch_. I'm gonna have so much fun. How am I going to show myself? And I need to change my eye-color….. Oh…. And of course make them _suffer_…. _Little… By li-_

"Um….. Bella you're freaking me out!" Violet whispered-screamed, snapping me out of my thinking.

"What do you mean dear Violet?" I said innocently while batting my eyelashes.

"You're grinning like a maniac…. And your _eyes _keep _flashing gold_! What is wrong with you?!" She said….. Well….. I guess the innocent thing didn't work out.

"Well you know…" I said, keeping my answer quick and simple.

"Are we running or by car?" I asked Violet, trying to change the subject.

"I think we should go hunting first because I sure as hell don't want to feed on a human… Especially if they're from the _land of the devil_." She replied. The _devil_ being none other than _dear_ Aro Volturi….. Or more like _dead _Aro Volturi.

Guess the subject change thing worked…

"And you still haven't answered my question!" She said, angrily.

Well then….. That didn't work either.

"I'm not like Jase you know." She said.

"Really?" I replied…. Still trying to change the subject…. If I told her, she probably wouldn't understand my _need for revenge_.

"Yeah…. Hey look! It's _Miss Bitchiness_!" Violet spoke… Pointing at somebody….. Wait Miss Bitchiness is _Jane_!

"Guess that answers our question." I uttered, with a low growl.

"So I guess we aren't going hunting, huh?" Violet scowled…..

Uh-oh….. Volturi you better watch out because here comes a _bitchy_ and _famished Violet….!_

* * *

**Jase P.O.V.**

_Where the hell are you guys?_

I've tried to communicate with them...... So far it isn't working.

Damn it! Why did I eat the _lady's stupid cookies_.....!

It's all my fault....

Ugh....

I could of been eating.... My stomach started rumbling.

Shit!

I'm fucking starving!

_Bella? Violet? Guys?_


	7. Wait what?

_**A/N**__**: **_**I'm sooooo sorry for not UPDATING! So here's an ****UPDATE****:D **_**Enjoy!**_

**EMoRa8D**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

We entered the castle through a dark alley way. When we entered the castle, we walked through a dark _'scary'_ hallway. How more cliché can they get? It wasn't really scary those where Violet's thoughts. At least she's not complaining anymore.

'_Damn Bella! I'm so hungrrryyy!' _I spoke to soon.

'_It's not my fault that you didn't eat in the airplane!'_

'_Bellllaaaa!' _She whined. Ugh….. I have to live with that every day!

'_Hey! I heard that!' _Oh shit I forgot she can hear my thoughts too.

'_Belly Boo!'_

'_What?' _I snapped, annoyed.

'_I'm hungry and tired!' _

'_Blame it on Jase!'_

'_I would if I could reach him!' _By then we were at a receptionist desk.

"Hello Jane." The receptionist said with a smile.

'_Oh look they're beautiful!' _She thought with a sneer.

'_She's making me cranky, Violet!' _I sent to Violet.

'_Why? I thought you were Ms. Sunshine!' _She smirked.

'_She's sending me jealousy, crankiness, sadness, ang-'_

'_Okay, okay. I get it! Geez you don't have to tell me her negative feelings! You know I can see her aurora!'_

'_I know I was just mess-'_

"Let's go." Jane said not even sparing the receptionist a glance.

'_Ugh…. We have another Ms. Crankiness here!' _I laughed out loud. The people_- excuse me_-vampires we passed stared at me weirdly.

"What do I have something in my face?" I growled out.

"What crawled up your ass?" Violet whispered while moving away from me.

"Oh shut up!" I said while smacking her arm.

"Hey! That hurt!" She squealed, while pouting.

"You deserve it!" I replied, sticking my tongue out.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do t-"

"Will you two _SHUT THE HELL UP_!" Jane shouted.

"How come I always get cut off?" I said, sulking.

"UGH….!" Jane shrieked, walking away. "You take care of them, Alec!" She said frustrated, to Alec.

"Ohhh. Lookie here! It's _Mr. Bitchiness_!" Violet said, immaturely. By then we were at the door of the throne room were the Volturi brothers were residing. I turned to Violet and raised my eyebrow.

"Get serious for a minute!" I whispered to Violet.

"Fine!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Master they're here." Alec said, opening the doors. Violet snickered.

'_Ha-ha… He said master!' _I gave her my _'Are you serious look'_

She put her hands up, surrendering_._

"Ah…. Its dear Isabella and Violet. How have you been?" Aro asked, like he was interested. Psh….. Yeah right.

"Well _sir, _I don't think that would be any of your business considering that you have our brother _vampnapped_!" Violet said coldly, keeping calm. I rolled my eyes. Typical Violet.

Aro swallowed, nervous. "Well we do have your brother but-"He became less nervous and had a little smile, "We have some guests you'll probably want to see." He said, by now full out grinning.

'_He's creepy!' _

'_I know.'_

"We don't have time to wait for your guests so if you would just give us Jase back no harm will be done." I said my voice cold and emotionless. Everybody tensed.

"Now dear, that won't be necessary. They are here." He said. _What?_

The door burst open and in walked…..

* * *

**Jase P.O.V.**

'_What the fudge?' _

_Hmm fudge…._

"So big guy-"

"Felix."

"Right. Anyways am I getting any food? 'Cuz I'm starving."

"No. You aren't getting any food." I gaped like a fish. He smirked. That a-hole!

"Fine but this kidnapping stuff is getting old."

"Okay?" The Felix guy said, uncertainly.

"Yup." Now I was the one smirking.

Ha! He's so confused! Dumbass!

"_Will you two SHUT THE HELL UP!" Jane screamed._

"They're here!" I said, grinning.

"Who's here?" Asked _Mr. Dumbass. _I beamed.

"Bella and Violet!"

* * *

_**A/N**__**: **_**Hope you likee it! Thanks 4 the reviews, alerts, & favorites I've recieved... I appreciated it! WE ARE OUT OF SCHOOL! Yay! Have a nice summer:]**


	8. Author's Note

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE NOT AN UPDATE!**

**To: _Whoever this may concern._**  
**From: EMoRa8D**

**Hi! I'm sorry but I probably won't update Unexpected anytime soon! I'm really sorry but inspiration for this story is gone... I have my moments when the story just flows... Those moments haven't come... So no updates! I know you're probably angry (even if the story isn't that good). _The vampires should suck my blood and the werewolves should tear me to pieces because there won't be any updates...!_**

**EMoRa8D (Or more like _EMoRaD8_...)**


End file.
